User talk:Yamamoto114/archive
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fallout: Equestria Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Little Macintosh page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Codepony (Talk) 20:29, February 8, 2012 Dashite Message 1 You love wikis? Where have you been all my life... Dashite 11:57, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Message 2 I noticed you're sourcing most pages. I added icons of twitter, ponibooru, and youtube if the need ever arises. Also 500+ edits! in like two days. crazy :p Dashite 08:22, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Message 3 {C}As per request you are now an Admin on the wiki which should let you use the front page. Also the Admin from http://fallout-equestria.com/ made some more icons! Hooray Message 4 Sorry more of me bothering you! I like what you did to the front page but there are some bits that I might change/remove altogether... once my thoughts clear up (this might never happen) I'll probably leave you another message or rather edit it myself. ANYWAYS Awesome job so far! Dashite 12:33, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Thundertech Hello, i have a question for the respected Yamamoto114. Together with a number of my colleagues from Russia, I am working on the modeling of military equipment and arms of the Great War. We already have a number of articles, although the work has just begun. Can I upload these articles (translated into English, of course!) In the wiki? We carefully tried to interfere with virtually no canon of FoE and mainly working on zebras, who are little shown in the canon.Thundertech 14:24, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Tonto the Earth Pony How do I...? Leave links in the caption boxes of images? I want to link people to the fantastic artists who let me use their images here on the wiki. Also yes, I asked permission from everyone I got art from. In fact, I am having some art done of Weapons from Fallout Equestria for the wiki, like the Star Blaster, Taurus Rifle, Persuasion and Spitfire's Thunder. Also what would I call a page about the Factory Floor that came alive and tried to kill Blackjack in Project Horizons? I was thinking of Robomination after the title of a piece of Artwork, depicting the scene. Also are you able to add Stronghoof to the Steel Ranger part of this template? Template:PHCharNav (Tonto The Earth Pony 19:38, April 4, 2012 (UTC)) Cheers Thanks for answering my questions. Also that was a nice image of Spitfire's thunder. Not as nice as the free request I got, here's a link it was finished today :) Spitfire's Thunder by 3Maxa Also I'll add the Robomination page later and a pic to go with it, I'm friends with Mistermech on DA who did this Robomination I think it will make a nice addition to the wiki. Maybe if we're lucky, Somber will like the name Robomination and stick with it :D. Tonto The Earth Pony 21:43, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Your Editing Tips Ok, I added the links to all the artists, i.e, directly to the image used. It wasn't easy and DotRook and Mistermech's images took a lot longer to link correctly but I managed it. I also linked images from a couple of other pages. I'll do my best not to capitalize words that shouldn't be, it's a habit I picked up from writing one of my OC's Tonto The Earth Pony 13:43, April 6, 2012 (UTC) How do I group sections? I was wondering how to group sections? Like on the Enviornmental Hazards page, the information about Project Horizons Poison Joke victims and Environmental hazards exclusive to Hoofington were grouped together. I'm asking because I was going to group all the Steel Rangers from the side stories together. Tonto The Earth Pony 01:42, April 14, 2012 (UTC) A few little things you could help me with. I was wondering about Character Navigation templates and how I could go about editing them. I was hoping to do so, to save me having to bother the admins all the time. I was also going to ask how I make them . Also can you fix the Barking Saw, Barkin Saw page issue. They're two pages about the same character, except Barkin Saw is the actual name he goes by most of the time. I explained it all on Dahite's page but he hasn't been around or hasn't read it yet. I was also wanting to ask about Radscorpions. I first read about them in Project Horizons, but since then, I've seen them in numerous other stories. Do I make a Radscorpion page and talk about their appearances in other stories or do I simply add to the existing Radscorpion page? Tonto The Earth Pony 10:01, April 20, 2012 (UTC)